


Aimed at the Same Place

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [19]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Preparations, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in the works since last fall, but there were so many other things I wanted to write for Alec and Ellie before I married them off. There will be angst in the storyline eventually, but right now, it's fluff time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the wedding and last minute preparations are a tad chaotic for the Miller /Hardy family.

ALEC

Alec Hardy really hated to use a horror movie analogy to describe the wedding preparations currently unfolding in his back garden. However, if it was indeed a horror movie, it would likely be titled "Invasion of the Wedding Planners." Everyone was so damn busy and cheery, obviously taken over by pod people. Nige Carter smiling and doing something that didn't directly benefit himself? Pod person number one, he was. 

Looking out the bedroom window on the back garden, Alec could see Mark and Nige setting up tables and Tom and Dean, armed with boxes of fairy lights, (per Daisy's design) ready to climb and crawl over every surface. They both had ladders, which would probably turn out to be a lethal error. 

Alec was certainly feeling churlish. Too much of a bloody production, he thought. He would have married her the day after he proposed. They had decided on a very small wedding at home, with a judge friend of Jocelyn Knight's presiding and Paul Coates offering a blessing after the vows. Neither one wanted another church wedding. 

However, it was amazing how a small home wedding turned out to be a big bloody production. 

Even though Alec was feeling churlish about all the people descending on their house, he loved Daisy to pieces for spearheading the wedding plans though, and her enthusiasm made it tolerable. He knew he was probably the luckiest sod in England. He got to marry Ellie, and be a dad to her boys, and his daughter was over the moon about it. No reason to be churlish at all.

Then he remembered he was on fairy light duty after he picked the kilts up from the dry cleaners. He glanced out the window to see Tom nearly brain Dean with a ladder. It wasn't a horror movie, it was an Abbott and Costello movie out there. Alec sighed. 

*******

Alec only had one screaming row with his bride to be the day before the wedding. They weren't having a rehearsal dinner because he told her he didn't need a rehearsal, he knew his line. With hours to go until they grabbed some takeaway, Alec was tired and famished. Spending two hours stringing lights and setting up wires so no one would trip or be electrocuted, and also supervising the teenagers, took a lot out of a person. So he felt perfectly justified in nicking a turkey cheese wrap. Beth was apparently producing them by the truckload for their small reception. Ellie's ever sharp eyes caught him out.

Ellie let him know in no uncertain terms that he was underfoot. Alec let her know in no uncertain terms that he was starving, and why did it all have to be such a damn bloody huge ordeal anyway, and some impressive swears were exchanged. A door was slammed, and Alec found himself fuming on the front porch, still hungry. 

He slumped into one of the chairs, head bowed. He closed his eyes.

The door opened and quiet footsteps crossed the porch. They stopped in front of Alec. He opened his eyes to a view of a pair of bare feet. He looked up to see Ellie, a small, apologetic smile on her face, sandwiches on a paper plate in her hand. Her other hand held a bag of crisps and a bottle of wine. He accepted the food with a smile of his own. 

Attempting to eat a light lunch with his fiancée sitting on his lap was one of the nicer moments of the day.

*******  
Later on, Alec couldn't help but watch in awe as his beautiful daughter, so grown up, putting together centerpieces while sitting on the floor of the lounge. She looked up at him and smiled radiantly. "You're brilliant," he said.

"You're soppy," she said, still smiling.

"Don't care." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh! Dad, I can't believe I forgot to tell you, and I've been here a week. I brought Great-Granddad Hardy's kilt pin. Mum found it in the back of her jewelry box. Don't know why it was there."

"They weren't the highest priority when I moved out," Alec said. "I'm glad you have them now. Thanks, darlin."

"Well, Mum sends good wishes, believe it or not. Of course, with the comment that I didn't make this much fuss when she married Dave, but whatever."

Alec rolled his eyes. When it came to Tess, it was to be expected. 

"So, you're banished to the attic tonight?" Daisy asked. 

"Yeah, because of all the superstitious women tellin' me to."

"No, because we need time to do hair and makeup. You really wanna be in the middle of all the nervous women dressing?"

He considered it. "The air mattress is soundin' better and better."

"Thought so. And you don't want to see Ellie's dress, right? She's gonna be gorgeous, by the way."

"I know she will be." 

"Love you, Daddy." She allowed herself a bit of soppiness, calling him Daddy and hugging him tight around the waist. "Good job on gettin' it right this time!"

He laughed, he couldn't help it. "I'm not often accused of that so thank you, darlin." She gave him another brilliant grin. She was one thing he and Tess had managed to get right, he thought.

*******

Alec waited in the kitchen for Ellie, I who was settling down an overstimulated and exhausted Fred. Daisy was finished with the centerpieces and had crashed hard in her room. The house was quiet for the first time in a whole day. He enjoyed it because by tomorrow morning the house would be bustling once again. He poured a glass of wine for himself and Ellie. 

She came in a few minutes later and slumped into a chair. "Himself is finally asleep. For now. Good luck to Daisy and Chloe when they watch him when we go to the beach house," she said. He passed her a glass of wine and Ellie accepted it gratefully. She spied a list of wedding plans on the table and picked it up. Alec immediately plucked it from her hand. "Oi! I'm lookin' at that!"

"Oh, stop. Everything that's gonna get done is done. The food's ready, the house is as clean as it's gonna get, the lights are up...we're takin' a break. No bloody to-do lists tonight. I've got forty-five minutes until our wedding day, and I'm gonna enjoy some time with my bride," He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on her lips, then her jaw. She sighed with pleasure, chuckling a little. 

"Do you now," she said as she shifted out of her chair and onto his lap. 

"I need to find out what's better, sex with you before or after marriage and I need a point of comparison." 

"Can you do that in....now 43 minutes? Because if you see me after midnight we're doomed, y'know..." She trailed off as his lips caressed her neck. "Hey, no love bites. They don't go with the wedding dress."

He grinned evilly. 

"I mean it," she warned. He laughed a little but kept his lips gentle, a brush of lips here, the scratch of his whiskers there. She gasped softly. He tilted his face back up to hers and their lips met and he kissed her deeply. "40 minutes, Hardy," Ellie reminded him when they broke apart to breathe, foreheads together. His hands had begun to wander. 

"Can do. Up you go...." She stood up and he took her hand. They dashed to their room as quietly as they could.

In the end, they went over their time by several minutes past midnight. Alec decided he didn't care. They also fell asleep in each other's arms, having decided that the superstition was just idiotic. After all they'd been through together, any bad luck they would have would pale in comparison to the way they started out. Alec never made it up to the attic.

 

ELLIE

The only picture Ellie didn't tear up from her wedding album was one of her and her parents posing together in the bride's room at the church. Her dad was on her right, her mum was on her left, and both of them were kissing her cheeks. Ellie had gotten annoyed with the wedding photographer's silly posing ideas but she did love this picture. 

Her dress had been a splurge, since Lucy had eloped. This dress had been Fred and Anne Collins' only chance to spring for a wedding gown.  
It was voluminous and it looked like something out of a fairytale.

Ellie was glad that neither one of her parents had lived to see what a horror novel her marriage had turned out to be. 

At the same time, she wished they could have met Alec and Daisy. They would have loved having a granddaughter, Ellie mused. And she thought they would have been impressed with Alec. 

The first time she bought a wedding dress she had started looking not long after she accepted Joe's proposal. She had been accompanied by her mother and sometimes Lucy or Beth, and it took several weeks to find it, weeks of fittings for it to fit her like a glove. She'd never had a dress so tailored to her, and she hadn't had one since. 

This time around she'd picked a dress off a rack in the special occasion section of a department store. She had purchased it exactly six days ago. 

On that day, six days prior, Daisy was absolutely shocked and appalled that Ellie didn't have a dress. 

"What the hell, Ellie! You didn't buy a dress? No wedding dress?" Daisy exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'll pull something out of my closet," Ellie tried to reassure her. " I don't want a big fluffy dress, and I can't find anything I like."

Daisy blew out an exasperated breath. "You have to have somethin' special, El! Dad's agreed to the kilt."

"He did?" Ellie gasped. "That wanker told me there was no way in hell he'd wear it!"

Daisy slapped her hand over her mouth, having given away a secret. "I suppose now would be a good time to tell you the cousins sent one for Fred, too." Ellie gaped. "Well, act surprised."

"For God's sake, El," Beth scolded, "if Alec Hardy can put forth a little extra effort..."

Ellie rolled her eyes. She knew she was going to buy a dress now.

"We need to go shopping," Daisy declared. In her mind, this was a fashion emergency. 

Ellie had an entourage when she went to Weymouth for dress shopping. It was a tough trip for a woman who dreaded shopping for regular clothes.

Accompanied by Daisy, Chloe, Beth and Lizzie, Ellie tried on dress after dress. It was like an episode of "What Not To Wear." Ellie remembered why she hated that show so much. 

Finally after three of hours and a couple of tantrums (only one was Lizzie's) they found an simple ivory cocktail dress. It had elbow length sleeves and hit her just above the knee. 

Daisy reacted to the dress by bursting into soppy tears and immediately becoming embarrassed about it.

"That's it! That's the one, El!" Beth gasped.

"That isn't like anything you've ever worn before! It looks great!" Chloe exclaimed, earning a smack on the arm from her mother, and making Daisy laugh. "What?" Chloe asked, honestly confused.

"Well, that's a ringing endorsement," Ellie quipped. She gave her entourage a shy smile. "I do quite like it."

It really wasn't like anything she normally wore. It wasn't a fairytale dress, and she thought that was probably what she liked most about it. It was elegant and just what she wanted, even though going into the store she had no preconceived notions of what she preferred. Daisy was relieved. It was hanging in Daisy's closet so Alec wouldn't see it. Ellie had to admit that she was relieved to have the dress situation taken care of. 

That was a good thing, since everything else was stressing her out. Keeping the house clean enough for company with a young child and a teenage boy was a challenge. 

Ellie wanted to explode when Tom and Dean trooped through the house in muddy shoes, on their way out to hang what amounted to fifty strings of fairy lights. She yelled at them to put their bloody shoes on the bloody back step before coming into the bloody house, and that impressed Fred, so "bloody" became his word of the day. 

"I spilled my bloody juice, Mumma!" he called out. Beth, who was making food for the reception, had a hard time not laughing. Ellie pressed her lips together in exasperation and handed him a towel. Then she went to the door and screamed for the boys to clean up their mess. 

The boys sheepishly cleaned up their mess and decided from the look on Ellie's face that it was just best to do whatever she wanted going forward.  
Daisy popped in to show her the latest centerpiece she had created at the same time the phone rang. It was Alec's cousin Carrie, who was representing the Hardy side of the family along with her husband and four daughters. Ellie was thrilled that Alec was including someone from his family besides Daisy, but this was not the best time to call. Carrie needed directions from the Traders to their house, and it wasn't showing up on her phone. Ellie never really thought about the route from there to her house so it took her three tries before got frustrated and handed it off to Beth. 

It was at this moment, Alec appeared, out of seemingly nowhere, and was nicking a sandwich from the tray. Ellie didn't know why this enraged her so, why this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She was sorry she yelled as soon as the words came out of her mouth, but he was yelling back and then they were further expanding Fred's vocabulary with their unique swear combinations. 

Alec turned and stalked out of the room, leaving it suddenly silent. Ellie realized what kind of audience she had. 

"Carrie says you need to open a bottle of wine," Beth announced as she disconnected the call.

She hung her head, covered her eyes with her hand and took a deep breath. Then she dug a bag of crisps out of the cabinet and snatched up a sandwich and put it on a paper plate. She snagged two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator. 

Wordlessly, she followed in Alec's wake. He was slumped in one of the chairs. She walked over to him. He didn't look up until she was directly in front of him. When they made eye contact, she held out the sandwich and the bag of crisps. She had a small, sheepish, sad eyed grin to offer him. It only took a couple of seconds for him to open his arms to her. She gladly accepted the invitation and settled into his lap, resting against his chest with her head nestled close to his neck. She kissed his neck and he hummed happily. "I'm sorry..I don't even know why....." He shushed her with a kiss.

She snuggled into his side as he figured out the logistics of eating together in the chair. It had taken some time, but they had found a way to be comfortably quiet with each other when the need arose. They both needed this little pocket of peace together on their front porch. Eventually they started murmuring quietly about inconsequential things. 

Everyone in the house gave them their space. The bride and groom were much calmer following their time together. It was one of the best parts of the day.

******

Later on, Daisy pulled Ellie away from the crowd and beckoned her upstairs to her room.

"It's gonna be so busy tomorrow, with the cousins comin' and all, so I wanted to give you your somethin' borrowed now," Daisy told her.

"Oh! That's lovely of you!" Ellie grinned, pleased with her stepdaughter. She'd stopped adding the "to be" weeks ago. She was really ready to drop the "step" as well.

Daisy produced a jewler's box. "Dad gave me this when I was ten. I always thought it looked more grown up than anything else I had. Found out later, Dad did spend a mint on it at the jewler's and mum threw a fit because she didn't think I was mature enough to take care of it. Here you go."

Ellie opened the box to reveal a gold heart locket. It was gorgeous. "I love it, Daisy. Thank you for trusting me with it."

"Dad said I deserved somethin' special for turning a whole decade old," Daisy grinned. "Told me I wasn't allowed to put any old boy's picture in it, either. He had to approve of the boy first. He said I'd probably have to wait another couple of decades for that." Ellie and Daisy chuckled. "I think he'll approve of the picture I put in there."

Ellie opened it to find a small picture of her and Alec on one side and another picture of Daisy and the boys on the other side. Ellie put her hand over her mouth, not trusting her voice to work. She embraced Daisy. 

"Dad will be shocked at the soppiness, I'm sure." They both burst out laughing again and then Ellie found her voice.

"Thank you, sweetie. You've been amazin' this week." She embraced her stepdaughter again, and after she assured Daisy she had her blue, old, and new, she left Ellie to her thoughts again. It wasn't long before Tom poked his head in.

"Mum.....where's the plasters?"

"Laundry room above the washer, as always. What happened?"

"Cut my finger puttin' up lights." He held up his finger, who was wrapped in a tissue.

"Well, looks like you're not going to lose it." He grinned. She always said that. Tom hesitated. "Did you injure somethin' else?"

"No..."

"What's on your mind, sweetheart? She knew something was. Tom knew very well where the first aid kit was located. 

Tom hesitated again. Ellie waited him out. She missed the days when he'd open his mouth and his whole day would fall out. That hadn't happened since before their holiday in Florida so long ago. 

"Decided I'd tell Alec..I'm okay with him adoptin' us," Tom mumbled.

"I...oh..great!" Once again she found herself unable to speak without her voice breaking. She gave him a hug for as long as he could tolerate it (she never let go first).

"So...anyway, I'll tell him today or tomorrow." He was already halfway out the doors. 

"He'll be really happy, Tom. He would have been all right with it either way, you know." 

Tom nodded. "It'd be weird, one of us adopted and the other not. I'm glad he left it up to me, though. I want it. He's our dad. Has been for a long time." She squeezed him again. "You're gonna stay up here and get soppy, aren't you?"

"Probably..."she said with a watery chuckle, then they were interrupted by the sound of a crash downstairs. "...not," Ellie amended. Back to work, then.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity, with a quick stop for pizza. They worked hard, and Ellie felt like, finally, the house was ready for guests. By the time she had taken Fred up to wrestle him into jimjams and settle him down for bed, the house was quiet. It wouldn't last long, so she reveled in the silence once Fred finally succumbed to sleep. His little kilt from the Glasgow cousins hung on the closet door since that secret was out.

She was glad that Alec had his cousins back in his life again. Daisy had mentioned them, Ellie has encouraged it, and finally Alec reached out to the cousin he had shut out since his divorce. Carrie gave Alec a proper talking-to on the phone, then years of silence melted away. They were coming in just in time for the wedding and staying at the Traders for a couple of days after. Alec had snickered and said Becca wouldn't know what hit her.

Ellie found Alec at the kitchen table with two glasses of wine. She had picked up a wedding list to check but he wouldn't hear of it. Despite all the work and stress and exhaustion somehow Alec was feeling flirty and once he kissed her neck, she was lost. 

When he collapsed, sweaty and sated against her in their bed later on, and both were still feeling the aftershocks of lovemaking coursing through their bodies, she knew he wouldn't be spending the night in the attic. They hadn't spent a night apart since the "Lego incident" (as the family liked to call it), and there was no reason to be apart now. 

They woke to sunshine on their wedding day. The house was cold, but by the time of the wedding, it would be warmer. The sky was blue. It was gorgeous. They smiled together, listening to the sounds of the house waking up.

"Busy day ahead," he commented.

"Ready for this?" she asked.

"More than."


	2. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day comes with a flurry of last minute preparations and a visit from Alec's cousins from Glasgow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's cousins appeared in the story "Days of Auld Lang Syne," if you have not read that one yet.

ALEC

Alec left the house early to pick up his cousins from the train station and take them to the rental car place. They were using the wedding as an excuse for a mini vacation and wanted their own car to get around the coast. 

The Campbells arrived right on time with all their children and luggage, joyfully exchanging hugs with Alec and Daisy. 

It was tough fitting two adults and four daughters, aged fifteen to five, into Alec's car, so Daisy followed them in Ellie's car. Alec was still in denial that Daisy had a license but he had sense enough to realize the Campbells were either going to have to pile luggage or children on the roof of his car. Alec took the adults and the youngest daughter, Sarah Rose in his car. Fiona, Kate,and Jeannine rode with Daisy. They heard the music in the car blaring as Daisy pulled away from the curb. Daisy was having a lot of fun with her cousins. Alec resolved to discuss distracted driving with Daisy later. 

Alec remembered that Carrie had always done most of the talking, even when their fathers' families had gotten together. "You don't remember comin' here with us campin' at all, Alec? Ach, your memory is crap!" Carrie was pointing out things she remembered about the town. Her husband, a quiet man named Doug, seemed content to let Carrie do the talking.

"I remember the one camping trip. Not one with you. Are y'sure it was with us?" Alec asked her. 

"Aye. You were sulkin' about and not wantin' to do anything with me. You acted like you hated the place! I was shocked when I heard you were here workin'."

"Well....I've warmed up to it," he asserted.

"I think you warmed up to Ellie," Carrie laughed.

Alec smirked and nodded.

****  
A half hour later Alec had a kilt on for the first time in a very long time.. He hadn't worn one in his first wedding. Tess had a "look" she wanted and a kilt didn't fit that vision. He'd always gotten the idea that perhaps his grandad had been a bit disappointed in that decision. His dad hadn't worn one, but his grandfather had, and it was his kilt pin Alec pinned to the front of his kilt. It was silver, in the shape of a thistle, with a small red stone set in the middle. The kilt itself was a dark red and green tartan. He wore a black jacket and white shirt with it. The pin made it feel like maybe Grandad was with him in spirit.

Tom came up to his room, carrying Fred's kilt, just as Alec was putting on the knee length hose that went with the kilt. "I think you're gonna have to help me get him in this. He's havin' second...is that a knife?"

Alec was indeed tucking a small black knife into the one of the hose.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Expectin' trouble? And does Fred...."

Alec snorted laughter. "Nope. And no, Fred doesn't get one." Tom looked a little relived. "It's called a sgian dubh. It was used for cuttin' up your food, or possibly for protection, whatever you needed. It's a part of the kilt, just like the pin, or the hose."

Tom nodded, impressed. "Cool. Still not wearin' one, but cool." He hesitated. "Can I talk to you? It's a while till our pictures."

Tom certainly had something on his his mind. He didn't know how to start, and there was a long pause. Ellie often said most of Tom and Alec's conversing went on in the silences between the words. This time, though, words were needed and Tom was having difficulty saying what he needed. "Somethin' wrong?" Alec prompted.

"No....I just wanted tell you...uhm...it's okay with me." Alec raised an eyebrow. "Adopting me. That's okay. I want you to. So....."

Tom trailed off and Alec had to take a second to process what Tom had just hesitantly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Tom assured him. "You're my dad. You have been for a while. So, anyway.....and uhm... Thanks for askin' me." He looked away at something on his wall, and Alec had the distinct impression that he might be hiding tears. That was fine. Alec had a few tears of his own stinging his eyes as well. Alec nodded.

"I'm glad," was all Alec could manage. It was probably one of the most awkward conversations they ever had. It was also one of the best, and one of the few that ended up a quick hug, initiated by Tom. 

*******  
Fred was a little more open to the kilt idea now that Daddy was wearing one too. Alec helped him into it, and explained it to him, leaving out the knife, and finally Alec and Fred were in their kilts and Tom was in his suit, ready for pictures. Ellie didn't want silly poses. She wanted as few posed pictures as possible, but she did want a good one of "her men."  
Down in the garden by the roses just starting to burst color, Alec Hardy posed with his sons. As it turned out, all three of Ellie's men had similar short attention spans for pictures so luckily the few that they took turned out to be good. 

Daisy joined them in her pale pink dress, holding her flowers. It was her turn to join them for pictures. She kissed her dad and whispered, "You look great. I'm glad you wore the kilt." Alec was in awe of how grown up and beautiful his daughter was, and he allowed himself to imagine walking her down the aisle. There was a time when he was fairly sure he'd never live to see her as a bride. It overwhelmed him to think of the possibilities, watching the children grow into adults, growing old with Ellie. 

Daisy sensed that her dad was becoming overwhelmed and kissed his cheek. "You're getting dangerously soppy. You have my permission today. Love you, Daddy." 

"You're beautiful," was all he could manage.

"You like my best man's dress, then?" Alec nodded, still unable to speak. She was standing up as his witness. There was no one else he wanted to ask. Tom was escorting the bride with Fred.  
******

Alec kept Fred entertained and clean by playing Crazy Eights and Old Maid, and after about an hour of that his emotions were a little more in check. 

He absently felt inside his pocket for the paper with the vows he had written down. He'd sat down in front of the computer for hours one evening after the kids were in bed, trying to find something to inspire him, because words would never come easy to him. He had found something after a while, that like them, after rejecting many platitudes about love being as never ending as the ocean. Even now, thinking about the words again, he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted to say at all. They were using traditional vows as well, and he wasn't sure how they'd gotten talked into writing extra. 

At quarter past three he looked down at the garden. The guests were coming in the gate. He saw that his cousins had arrived. Maggie came into the garden, carefully guiding Jocelyn. He saw Tom talking to his friend Chris as Chris' family talked with Mrs. Wheeler, who rented (then sold) them their house. Elaine Jenkinson and Anya Burton were milling about as well. Paul and Becca had arrived. Lizzie Latimer had found a friend in his cousin's youngest and she and Sarah Rose were twirling their skirts like ballerinas. Carrie and the rest of the family were taking their seats. 

He glanced at the clock again. He heard Daisy at the door, right on time. She came in to take Fred to Ellie. Tom was dashing up the stairs when the three of them entered the hall. He grabbed Fred's hand and took him to Ellie. Alec thought he caught a glimpse of ivory as the door closed, and he couldn't resist calling out, "Don't be late. Hardy." He heard a loud laugh from the other side of the wall.

"Wouldn't miss it," his bride called back.  
*********

People were settling into their chairs when Alec and Daisy came into the garden. He knew Ellie, Tom and Fred were waiting on the other side of the garden gate. It was all he could do to refrain from just opening the gate and pulling her in with him, bridal entrances be damned. Daisy smirked. She knew what he was thinking, he realized. She grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of the roses, where Jocelyn's judge friend was waiting for them. "Stick with the program, Dad," she muttered when they got to the bushes.

He snorted. "It's my damn program," he said with an identical smirk. Then Tom opened the garden gate and his bride entered, holding Fred's hand, her other arm linked through Tom's. He was speechless, and breathless, as he turned to watch Ellie and the boys coming to him.

ELLIE 

Ellie awoke to a lovely feeling of warmth and comfort with Alec spooned up against her back, his arm across her waist. The sun was shining in through the eastern window. Ellie sighed, content to remain in this moment for as long as she could. After Alec proposed in that ridiculous wet tent in the wee small hours of the morning, she sat on the ground with the sun warming her face and she felt at peace. She felt the same way now. She wasn't nervous about being his wife at all. She was anxiously hoping that all went well with the wedding ceremony but as for the marriage, it felt like the natural progression of everything. She brushed her fingers over his left hand and lightly touched his ring finger and thought she couldn't wait to slip the ring on it. 

Her touch made him stir, and she rolled over in his arms to face him. He opened his eyes sleepily and grinned. "Mornin'," he said, his accent thick and voice gravelly. It still made her stomach do a happy flip.

"Mornin'," she smiled back. He buried his face at the crook of her neck and sighed happily. She wished they could stay in bed a bit longer, but they could hear the children getting up and knew they had no time for morning friskiness. Later on, she thought. They had a busy day ahead.

Daisy rolled her eyes when she found Alec and Ellie sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands and eating toast. "I suspected you'd never make it up to the attic," Daisy commented drily as served herself some pancakes. 

"Who says I didn't," Alec returned in kind.

"Detective's daughter, me," Daisy said, indicating herself. "Fine, fly in the face of tradition."

"S' what we do best," Ellie said with a grin. Daisy rolled her eyes (with a smirk this time), and poured herself some coffee.

*****

For a 3:30 wedding, they certainly had to get ready early. Alec and Daisy were picking up the cousins, and Ellie found herself wrestling her youngest into a bath. He was not pleased.

"Mumma! I did it the other day!" he protested.

"Gotta be clean for the party, sweetie," she reminded him as he wriggled around to avoid her pouring water on his soapy hair. 

"Soap in my eyes, Mumma!" 

"Well, don't wiggle! I'd be done by now if you held still! It's almost time for the party."

"The kissing party?" Fred asked and Ellie snickered. She had explained to him that it was a wedding, that she and Daddy would tell each other "I love you", then Tom had interjected that there would be kissing. Thus, in Fred's mind, it became the kissing party. 

Ellie nodded, grinning. "Yes, but we call it a wedding." Fred still didn't look thrilled by the prospect. Ellie reminded him, "There's going to be a big cake." Fred perked up at that, and not for the first time she felt a little envious that all his major problems could be solved with the promise of a big cake.

*****

Tom took charge of Fred following the bath, with strict orders from Ellie that he not let Fred get dirty. So that meant lots of Peppa Pig on the telly while she went to her room to get ready. 

Beth arrived not long after, and Chloe joined Tom to watch the little ones while Beth and Daisy put on their dresses and fixed their hair. They wore the same pale pink but different styles. Beth's dress was more like Ellie's dress with sleeves and a fuller skirt, while Daisy's had a lacy sleeveless top and shorter, flouncy skirt that hit just above the knee. Ellie went to their room to do her hair, wearing a dressing gown. "There's the bride," Beth said with a smile. 

"I am so ready to go. Who's bright idea was it to wait till half three to have the ceremony?" Ellie said, plopping down on Daisy's bed. 

"Yours," Beth replied.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I vaguely recall that...." She trailed off. 

"So, do you have your something old and new and all that?" Beth asked.

"My borrowed is Daisy's locket," Ellie said, and she shared a smile with her stepdaughter, then continued. "Lucy found Mum's earrings for my something old. My something new...well, newish, is the bracelet with our five birthstones Alec gave me for Christmas."

"I was impressed that Dad came up with such a romantic idea," Daisy commented. 

"He can be very soppy when he wants to be, Daisy," Ellie pointed out. "You should know, he gave you because he gave you that locket."

"Good point," Daisy conceded. 

"Well, I have your blue," Beth said, handing her a small bag from a local boutique on the Main Street business district. Ellie opened to find a little blue garter. "I didn't think you were doing the bouquet and garter tossing but you still need to have something blue."

Ellie grinned widely. "It'll be a little something the hubby can discover later!" she muttered to Beth but Daisy was within earshot anyway. Daisy's eyes widened, because she couldn't unhear that. Beth chuckled then hugged her friend.

"I'm happy this day is finally here for you, El," she said. 

"Thanks." Ellie and Beth had made a concerted effort, after Ellie and Alec became involved, to keep their friendship alive. Distance actually made it easier, since Ellie had moved out of the house full of memories of Joe. They saw each other more, and delighted in the sweet friendship that had emerged between Lizzie and Fred. 

They had even gotten to a point in which they could recall happy memories of Danny and Tom together. The ache was still there, but they could talk together now without it being as horrifically painful. Time had flown between Danny's death and Ellie's wedding day. Some days it felt like it had happened so long ago, and some days it felt like it was yesterday. They had come through so much and fought to remain friends. When Ellie asked, Beth didn't hesitate to stand up for her. 

******

Lucy knocked on Ellie's bedroom door shortly after Ellie put on the green dress. She was struggling to zip up the back when her sister poked her head in. "Need some help, El?" she asked. 

"Yes, ta," Ellie said, relieved. Lucy zipped the dress and fluffed the skirt a bit, and both of them grinned at their reflection in the mirror. Ellie could recall Lucy doing that to her Easter dresses when they were little. Ellie was struck by how happy and healthy Lucy looked. God, let the good times stay a while, Ellie prayed. For all of us. "Thought I was going to have to go looking for help." 

"You look gorgeous, El. I hope your DI knows what a lucky sod he is to have you." 

"We're both lucky. My boys are, too. He loves us." 

Lucy gave her sister a squeeze. "I'm glad. You deserve it. I used to wonder what you saw in that grouchy, antisocial git. I came to the conclusion there had to be something good there, if you were lettin' him into the boys' lives. I wondered what the hell you were thinking, getting involved after bein' accused of that affair..."

"Which was not true," Ellie reminded her. 

"I know that, El. That's all water under the bridge now. You're happy. He makes you happy. I'm glad you found each other. And he's a lot of fun to wind up," Lucy laughed, winking.

"He can still be a grouchy, antisocial git. But he's my grouchy antisocial git. And by the way, it does matter to me what you think. Not that I'd change my mind and kick him to the curb if you didn't like him, but I'm glad you're happier about it all. "

They hugged again, both chuckling. "Oh, here's those earrings . Saw Hardy downstairs by the way. He's looking mighty fit in the kilt. You have to promise me something, Sis."

Ellie accepted the earrings and was putting them as she answered Lucy. "Promise you what?"

"Call me and let me know if he went regimental. He won't tell me." Lucy whispered confidentially in Ellie's ear, then burst out laughing at Ellie's wide eyed surprised reflection in the mirror. 

"Oh, bloody hell, Lucy, you didn't ask..." She was trying to look scandalized but the corners of Ellie's mouth were twitching upward, betraying her.

Lucy flopped onto the bed. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out, Luce! Bloody hell!" They both were laughing now. When the laughed had waned a bit, Ellie gasped, "Well, now that's all I'm gonna be thinkin' about," which set Lucy off again. They were still laughing like loons when Daisy came to get them for pictures.

*****  
It was a hen party by the time Tom came to the door with Fred. Beth opened the door for them, just a bit, but Ellie's eagle eyes caught a glimpse of tartan anyway. They all laughed when they heard the gruff DI Hardy bark from the hall: "Don't be late. Hardy!"

"Wouldn't miss it," Ellie called back. She looked around for a second. To Beth she said, "Have you seen....?"

Beth handed her a pice of paper. "Looking for this?"

"We wrote some vows...I'm not even sure it what I want to say, if it's enough.... She nervously folded the paper into a small square and picked up her flowers. "This dress needs pockets." She tucked the paper into her flowers and gave Beth a nervous smile. 

"Ready?" Tom asked. "Dad's about to wear out the lawn, pacin' back and forth." 

Ellie gave Tom a brilliant smile. It was the first time she'd heard Tom call Alec "dad."

"I've been ready for a long time," Ellie told him. 

"Coast is clear," Lucy said. "See you downstairs."

"You'll know what to say," Beth reassured her with a smile. They preceded her out of the room. 

Tom gave her a shy smile and mumbled, "You look nice."

"Not bad yourself, sir. And Fred, wee laddie, you're handsome."

"I look like Daddy," he said. He looked as if he still wasn't sure it was a good thing. "Why are you so pretty, Mumma?"

That caught Ellie off guard and she snorted laughter. "Because we're having a kissing party and cake," she said with a giggle. 

 

*******

The garden gate was closed but Ellie could hear the sound of voices in the yard. She knew Alec and Daisy were already on the other side. Then the gate was opening, and there they were. Daisy was whispering something in Alec's ear, then he turned and saw them.

He looked so different from the gruff, cold DI Hardy she met ages ago. Life was treating this man well. He gave her an eye crinkling smile.

Happiness looked so good on him.


	3. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie say their vows.

Alec Hardy had never been one for public displays of affection, particularly with Tess, and definitely in front of coworkers. Tess had never welcomed it. Ellie was much more open and made it easier for him to be open. Alone, Hardy was handsy, (Ellie's favorite word for him) but he kept his hands to himself in front of coworkers. Today, as he watched her and her sons joined him and his daughter, even in front of all the people, he wasn't DI Hardy, he was just Alec, in love with Ellie.

That's why he leaned in and kissed her as soon as she took his hand under the old oak in their back garden. Judge Halliwell was amused, and let them kiss for a bit as the assembled guests chuckled. Then the judge cleared his throat and the couple broke apart, grinning. Alec's ears were a little pink. "Whenever you'd like," he allowed, grinning. 

"We're good," Ellie said, taking Alec's other hand, "for now." Alec leaned in again and touched the locket, smiling.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her.

"So are you," she whispered back.

And so the short ceremony began. The bride and groom were focused more on each other and the promise they were about to make than the introductory words, and of course, Fred decided he wanted to be picked up. That was fine, too, since they were being joined as one family. Alec didn't think anything of picking up his youngest and holding his bride's hand at the same time. 

"I believe, before the vows, you had something to say to each other?" Halliwell asked.

Alec was to go first, as was their agreement. He set Fred down, and Fred protested a little. "Need to talk to Mumma, mate," Alec said quietly. He reached into his inner jacket pocket. 

Then he hesitated. "Ellie...I had something written down, but I..."

"Forgot it?" she quipped with a smirk.

"I did not." They laughed a little at that, then Alec continued, "I've told you before, under the worst circumstances, the last thing my mum ever told me was that God would put me in the right place, even if I didn't know it. I spent a lot of time thinking about that. I kept thinking, when my health was at its worst, surely this can't be it. When I was away from Daisy, I couldn't understand why that would be where I was supposed to be. But as time went on, I realized that Mum was right, I didn't know it at the time, but the place I was supposed to be was with you." He was clutching her hand, looking her straight in the eye. His voice was steady, which surprised him. "I love you. The place where I'm supposed to be is with you and our kids. All five of us as one family. My mum was right. I hope she knows."

Ellie's eyes were welling up. She cupped his cheek and said, "She does."

"So, I'm vowing to you now, Ellie Hardy," he said, with a grin, "to never forget that. To be your husband and a father to your boys. I won't promise that I won't be a complete pain in the arse most of the time, but I do promise that you will always be able to trust me. Loving you is the best decision I've ever made, and I won't do anything to destroy that." His voice broke at the end, and he realized he wasn't going to avoid those tears after all. The guests chuckled when Daisy immediately handed her dad a tissue. "That's why she's the best man," he said with a laugh. Daisy handed one to Ellie as well. 

Ellie was smiling and crying at the same time. She gave a watery chuckle and said, "Off the cuff. You're good. I don't want to read what I wrote either." She took a deep breath and Alec squeezed her hands encouragingly. Ellie began to speak, tuning out all the guests, focusing only on Alec. "I realized that it's been a little over a year since you texted me to ask me and my boys out on a date to the fun fair in your back yard. We've done a lot in that time. Moved in together. You've become the dad my boys deserve to have. I met your daughter and loved her right from the start. You trusted me and cared for me when I didn't feel very lovable. You've held me together when I wasn't sure I'd be able to. So, Alec Hardy, I am vowing to you now, I will be your best friend, your confidante, and your partner at home and at work. Your heart is safe with me because I cherish you. I love you." Ellie took another deep breath to collect herself, then carried on. "Having said all that, I'll be your worst nightmare if you don't take care of yourself. Let me help you when you need it. We need you. And Alec, loving you is the best decision I ever made. I'm thrilled to be your wife."

She squeezed his hands again and turned to look expectantly at the judge. "That was good," he said with a smile. "Now I will do my part to join these two people, these two families." And with that he lead them through the vows. He asked for the rings and Beth handed him Alec's, and Daisy handed him Ellie's. 

"With this ring I thee wed," Ellie said reverently, in a near whisper. She grinned broadly as she slid the ring onto his finger. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," Alec  
murmured , voice and hands trembling. He slid the ring on her finger then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers lightly. 

Then, Ellie took Tom's hand and Alec took Daisy's. Paul led them in a blessing of their family of five. He remarked, "It almost seems strange to call you lot a new family," Paul said with a smile, "You came together pretty tightly from the very beginning." He gave the blessing. And then, at long last, they were husband and wife. 

Alec leaned in to kiss Ellie long and well. It probably would gone a bit longer, had Fred not demanded his cake, and Daisy had not burst into sudden tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter. I was going to put the reception with this chapter but I think that chapter needs to be on its own. Chapter 4 should be up soon.


	4. The Party Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie celebrate with their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, Liz -style family fluff ahead. I cannot resist the fluffy bubble of love.

The reception was a hit, to Daisy's relief. Ellie told everyone to go ahead and eat while they took their final posed pictures. "I hate starvin' at a reception whilst waitin' for the pictures to be done. Tuck in," she announced. The guests approved. 

They eschewed many wedding traditions. They didn't throw a bouquet or a garter. They did cut the cake together and fed each other very carefully a small piece. Then Ellie scooped a bit of frosting off and plopped it on Fred's nose. Alec turned and did the same to Daisy, who yelled "Oi!" and retaliated. Tom's eyes got wide but he realized there was no escape when Ellie came to him with frosting. He took it like a man. The photographer got several wonderful shots. The guests were quite entertained. And Fred got cake, which made up for all the kissing.

Tom and Daisy had attached speakers to the laptop with the music playlist on it and they were blasting music, not too loudly, even though the neighbors who would have a reason to complain were actually there at the wedding. Sarah and Lizzie and Fred took over the dance area first. The girls spun around to make their frilly dresses stand out. Fred was having a sugar-fueled blast showing off his moves. 

Alec had said all through the planning that he hated the idea of dancing in front of everyone. He hated it when he married Tess but he took lessons with her because that was her "vision." Ellie liked the idea of having their special song, but wasn't really up to being the center of attention that way either. Daisy had tried not to be crushed. She finally had them compromise. Halfway through the dance they would encourage everyone to dance with them. The argument over the song came next, and finally the pair of them agreed on "Maybe I'm Amazed," because the lyrics were the closest thing to what Alec wanted to say to Ellie. 

Ellie really didn't care if they looked like they were talented dancers at all. She just wanted to hold him close and listen to the song and feel him breathing with her. So that's what they did, his arms tight around her waist and hers around his neck, forehead to forehead, they swayed to the music. Alec blocked out the eyes watching him and focused on Ellie in his arms. They didn't hear Daisy invite the guests to dance. 

"Had a good day?" he spoke in her ear.

"The best," she smiled back.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Are you happy without all the bouquet tossing and garters and things?"

She snickered. "I'm a little past that. This is more us, isn't it? And besides..." She spoke in a whisper against the shell of his ear. "I am wearing a garter. You get to find it later. I thought that would be more fun." She gave him a wicked smile and he looked a bit gobsmacked. She put her head on his shoulder and melted into him. 

"Yeah. Right, outstanding idea," he agreed when he got his voice back. 

*****  
Tom wouldn't dance with his mum, even when he was a small child, so it was definitely out of the question now. Ellie had accepted that long before they planned the wedding.

Sharing a large piece of the chocolate layer of the big cake was much more amenable to both of them. They sat together with one plate and two forks between them. 

"Blimey, this cake is sinful. Tami at bakery outdid herself this time." Ellie took another bite and hummed rapturously. "Didn't want to miss this. First time 'round I didn't get a bite of my own wedding cake, it was devoured so fast."

Tom nodded noncommittally, picking at his half of the piece. 

"What?" Ellie said. Tom looked as though he was on the verge of saying something. They were being left alone for the time being, so Ellie decided to probe a bit further. "Tom, what?"

"I was wonderin'..." He looked around to see if they had some privacy, and seeing that they did for at least a bit of time, he went on. "....what do I have to do to change my name to Hardy?"

"Oh," Ellie murmured. Deciding that becoming soppy was not what he needed, she stuck with the facts. "Well, Jocelyn's guiding us through the process for Fred, so we'll do the same for you. Sure you want to...."

"I do. I don't want to be Tom Miller any more. That's not who I am any more. Miller's not our family anymore."

"We'll get right on it," Ellie reassured him. Tom nodded, relieved. Ellie gave him a small smirk and added, "Thomas Hardy, then. Well, that's quite an appropriate name for this region, at any rate."

"What?" Tom said, confused.

"You'll need to pay closer attention in literature," Ellie quipped. She could see when the penny dropped.

"Oh. OH....y'think that'd be weird?" Tom asked, now unsure. 

"No, honey. You and your brother will probably just be the Hardy Boys, which is quite appropriate for the sons of two detectives." She started snickering, and Tom rolled his eyes. "I wondered if you'd use Collins or Hardy if you chose to change your name."

"Was thinkin' of using Collins for my middle name, if that's okay. No more Joseph." He took a bite of his cake, more to cover his emotions than anything else.

"I like it. And I think your Grandad Fred would have approved as well, sweetheart." She gave his hand a pat, and he gave her a small smile. 

The moment ended all too soon when Fred and Lizzie bounced over, demanding cake. Ellie scooped a protesting Fred into her lap and kissed his cheeks. He stole a little cake before running off to play. Tom's cousins stole him away, and Ellie watched her boys, both smiling, both safe and happy. 

Alec wandered over to sink down on to the chair next to her. With a devilish grin he stole a bit of her cake, earning an "Oi!" and a light smack on the arm from his wife.

******

"So where's the honeymoon?" Olly asked later , sitting on a lawn chair by the wooden swing. Alec and Ellie were sitting together resting tired feet. The fairy lights were on and the yard looked enchanted, just as Daisy had hoped. 

"On the beach," Ellie said with a smirk.

"You know, usually people go somewhere different from the place they live," Olly pointed out.

"It's twenty miles down the coast. We're at a beach cottage for four days. Can't go far when you have to be back," Alec told him. 

They were both looking forward to a trip alone. As much as they would miss the kids, Alec in particular was looking forward to setting aside the "pajama" rule for the next four days. He really wasn't going to be too fussed to put on clothes. But Olly didn't need to know that. 

As Olly's girlfriend Amanda pulled him away a dance, Daisy wandered over to them, shoes in hand, and said, "Budge!" 

"What's the magic word?" Alec asked.

"Now," she answered, to general laughter. Alec scooted a bit to make room for his daughter. He put an arm around Ellie and one around Daisy. 

"You did a lovely job putting all this together, sweetie," Ellie said. "Thanks. I hope we weren't too much of a handful."

"You were but it was worth it seeing this bloke finally get it right," Daisy asserted, smiling fondly at her dad. He kissed her cheek.

Ellie scanned the crowd and saw Tom and his friend Genny sitting at one of the tables talking. She smiled. He still insisted they weren't dating. Just past him Fred was still dancing with Lizzie and Sarah, but his moves had degenerated into spinning in circles. Ellie predicted a crash soon. 

Alec nodded toward the boys and asked Daisy, "So, are you up for a couple of little brothers officially?"

"If you're talking about them, they've been my brothers since last summer. Are you making it official?"

"Aye. We are. Tom agreed today. I've already started the process for Fred." 

Daisy grinned. "Well, then it's about damn time." 

"We'll see if you still say that after four days of child mindin'," Ellie laughed. They watched the guests in companionable silence for a bit.

"Have you ever noticed that the dance club music either all sounds alike or is the same song played forever?" Alec observed. Ellie burst out laughing and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's official. You've been married for what...four hours now and you're already the old married couple," Daisy snorted. 

Ellie snickered. "Oh, look at that. Genny lured Tom out for a dance. I should be videotaping." Ellie was amused, watching her sons on the dance floor. One was awkwardly dancing with his friend the girl, and the other was still spinning in circles with Lizzie and Sarah. When the crash came, it would be a big one.

"I don't know why Tom doesn't just call her his girlfriend," Daisy scoffed. "He's been snoggin' her since Christmas!" Ellie's eyebrows raised, a suspicion confirmed. 

Before she could ask for details, club music faded out and was replaced by one of Ellie's favorites, "River Deep, Mountain High." She and Alec glanced at each other. He was smirking, no doubt remembering a time when he came home to her singing to that. He started snickering. "Oh, have a laugh. I remember that turned out pretty well for you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her. He protested the whole way.

"Won't dance. I will, however, appreciate your bum from the perimeter of the dance area," Alec allowed.

"Aw, you won't let me appreciate yours in that kilt? Looks lovely, by the way." Alec smirked at his wife. Her grin was equally saucy. "I'm quite looking forward to getting my hand up your skirt for a change," she said, pulling him to the dancing. His eyes were round with surprise, then he burst out laughing. 

Alec didn't exactly dance with her but he did keep his arms around her as she swayed to the music. He gave the back of her neck a few little kisses. 

"Look at the pair of you," Lucy called to her over the music. "You can practically see the joy radiatin'." Lucy then mimed texting on a cell phone, mouthing "text me!"

Alec was a bit confused, and he reckoned Lucy was having a go at him as usual, but he couldn't be bothered. He just shrugged as Ellie shook with laughter.

*****

They spent quite a while talking and laughing with the Campbell cousins. Carrie told Ellie all she remembered from their trip to Broadchurch, which Alec swore he didn't recall at all. That earned him an eye roll from both his cousin and his wife. 

"Alec, I have a picture of you scowlin' right in front of one of those big cliffs by the ocean. You and me. Mum was tryin' to get you to smile, and you wouldn't! I think it was the only time all of us went together, though. The next year I broke my arm and we stayed home. You went, though."

Alec nodded grimly. That trip, he definitely remembered. Ellie gave his hand a squeeze. 

Beth wandered over and introductions were made. She liked Carrie immediately, and the feeling was mutual. Eventually Alec was the only man in a hen party when Carrie's husband was asked for a dance by his daughter. 

Ellie murmured in his ear, "You haven't danced with your daughter yet. Better rectify that."

Alec found Daisy watching the crowd from the perimeter, smiling. "Satisfied with your party, Darlin'?" he asked, smirking.

"S' your party. And yes, I am satisfied. But if I had to do it all over again, I'd probably get cake pops for the kids because all that sugar...." They watched Fred spinning and bouncing.

Alec chuckled. "I laugh because he's yours to get down to bed tonight." 

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "At least Chloe and I have Beth, Lucy and Carrie for backup."

Alec gazed at his daughter, so grown up. He kissed her forehead and said, "Well, you did an amazin' job with all this and I wouldn't change a thing."

The faster paced music gave way to "You Are the Sunshine of My Life."

Alec gestured toward the dancing and asked, "You wouldn't be too embarrassed to dance with your dad, would you?"

The smile she gave him warmed his heart and broke it just a little bit, all at the same time. "Thought you'd never ask."

It was awkward at first, him not knowing quite what to do, and her laughing because she kept stepping on his feet. It prompted him to ask, "Do you lead when you dance with that boy?"

"Um, Nigel, you mean? Yeah, because he needs me to!" They chuckled together. 

After dancing for a bit, Alec nostalgic for the days when a tiny Daisy would stand on his shoes as he danced her around their living room. He came back to the present, noticing that Daisy was looking pensive. "What, Darlin'?" he asked. 

She looked up, still not quite meeting his. "Was wonderin' what you'd think of me stayin' past summer," she murmured. 

Alec paused. "You know you always have a home here, whenever you need it. But what about school? It's your last year. Your mum? What about friends and Nigel and all that?"

"Nigel can visit and we have schools here too. Anyway...just an idea. Nothing set in stone. I was just wondering if you'd want...." Daisy trailed off. 

Alec hated the tone of uncertainty in her voice. He put her fears to rest immediately. "We want. I just want to make sure you thought all of it out. Don't ever think we'd hesitate for a second to have you here all the time." To lighten the tension he added, "Fred would lock you in your room to keep you here. He mentioned it after he watched 'Tangled' a few weeks ago." It must have worked, because Daisy smiled.

"And did you tell him that really wasn't an appropriate thing to do?" she quipped. 

"Might've mentioned that. But seriously, Darlin', you are welcome here. Just want you to think everything through first. When Ellie and I get back, we'll need to talk some more, okay?" They needed to talk about so many things, he mused. 

Daisy nodded in agreement, then rested her head on her dad's shoulder for a moment. She perked up quickly, perhaps thinking she was getting too soppy. She quickly changed the subject.

"Ellie picked this song. I really like it," Daisy commented.

"I used to sing it to you when you were really little," Alec revealed.

Daisy's eyes widened. "Really? I wish I could remember that!"

"Well, that one, and a few songs Mum used to sing to me. And some others, until you went through that Wiggles phase and I refused to sing those."

Daisy grinned. "I remember the one you used to sing about the 'cooter's candy'."

Alec nodded. "I'm glad, Darlin'." The song was winding down, and they they danced together. He sang the last few lyrics of the song to her quietly, glad that he could remember them. When the song ended she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, for once not caring who watched. It seemed to be a night for soppy displays of emotion, and that was fine with both of them.

*****

The party eventually wound down. By the end of the evening exhausted babies and toddlers had been bundled off to their respective beds by exhausted adults. 

Alec briefly entertained the thought of forgetting the first night of the beach cottage in favor of his own bed but as soon as Ellie uttered, "Pajama rule," he was ready to hit the road. "And don't take that off yet," Ellie ordered, indicating the kilt. 

They made their goodbyes, with Ellie making many assurances to Daisy that she'd call during their absence. (Alec passed the phone number of the front desk off to Beth, just in case of emergency, confiding that they'd have their phones off.)

Alec was both annoyed and amused that Ellie dozed off in the passenger seat almost immediately. He felt an immense wave of love for her, however, as he glanced at her, still wearing her wedding dress, asleep with her mouth wide open.

Once they reached the beach cottage, Ellie had caught a second wind. They checked in at the main cottage, was advised of the breakfast being served early the next morning, and then they finally retired to their private beach cottage.

Ellie made good on her promise to finally get her hand up his skirt. Alec found the garter with no problems. They finally dozed off, exhausted and quite satisfied, much later.

They missed breakfast. Despite that, it was a lovely start to their first full day of married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a prompt the other day, "Alec and Ellie, accidentally sleeping in", so there will be a little coda to this story in "The Broadchurch Files," as soon as I can get it written.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ellie's dress](http://pin.it/eDo6sYb)
> 
>  
> 
> The poem that inspired the title:  
> (By Tyler Knott Gregson)
> 
> [Aimed At The Same Place](http://pin.it/JnRtUue)


End file.
